Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale
by bella-katherine
Summary: ¿Cuantas malas deciciones se pueden tomar en una vida? Una bebe no estaba en sus planes...y Tampoco El. El fruto proivido que ella desea mas que nada. Mal summary/One-shot.


**Canciones Recomendadas, "Rosalie&Royce" Dont you Remember – Adele; First Love-Adele "Rosalie&Damon" Rolling in The deep- Adele "Rosalie&Emmett" Set fire to the Rain – Adele; Someone Like You – Adele. **

**Aclaro esto no es mío, ¿Recuerdan a la Rosalie de mi One-Shot "Si no te hubieras ido"? Bueno, esta es su historia, ella la escribió, con sus nombres…Por lo que pido disculpas si se me escapo algún 'Karina, Alfredo, Hugo, Karla o Miguel' por ahí. Lo único que yo hice es agregar algunos diálogos, palabras y arreglar casi por completo la ortografía, Espero que les guste.**

Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, y esta es mi historia.

Todo comenzó cuando tenia 14 años y cursaba el segundo año de secundaria junto a mi mejor amiga Bella Swan, conocí a un chico me pareció lindo, a decir verdad creo que fue amor a primera vista…sencillamente me enamore al instante, el era perfecto, tenia el cabello rizado peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, ojos esmeraldas brillantes y sonrisa perfecta, tanto que en tres días nos hicimos novios, no paso mucho para que lleváramos nuestro noviazgo ms allá d la manita sudada, y después d 8 meses decidimos hacer una vida juntos. Teníamos tantos sueños, a decir verdad lo amaba con toda el alma, no había nada que me importara mas que el, era mi vida, teníamos problemas, por supuesto, no era el momento para comenzar a formar una familia, era tiempo de divertirse, de salir, de amigos, fiestas, aun no era el tiempo, el solo tenia 16 años y yo 14…éramos dos niños jugando a ser adultos.

Nuestro mayor sueno era tener un bebé, una casa, una gran familia, ¡Un perro!... Sin embargo un día todo se derrumbo, su nombre era Royce King, y por algún motivo que yo nunca llegue a comprender, me fue infiel, cuando mi hermano m lo dijo sentí que mi mundo se destrozaba, Yo lo amaba, era la razón de mi existencia, y para el no era igual, pues en ese momento ya había alguien mas en su vida, ya existía un obstáculo entre los dos... Yo siempre estuve en contra d las infidelidades y en ese momento estaba siendo victima d una. Cuando trate de hablar con el…lo único que obtuve fueron mas mentiras, que con el paso del tiempo se harían cada vez en mas cantidad.

-es mentira porque abría d hacerlo y enfrente de tu hermano sabiendo que estaba ahí –murmuro mirándome con rencor e histeria, cuestionándome con la mirada el porque de mi desconfianza, yo era una niña tonta e ingenua, por lo que le creí, fingía que lo que Jasper decía eran cálculos falsos, cosas sin sentido, aunque la realidad era que estaba tan dolida y asustada que solo quería fingir que mi mundo de hadas perfecto no se estaba derrumbando-

Aun así y a pesar de todo, de mi madre y mi hermano, decidí creerle a el, darle otra oportunidad, hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado.

Y ya en nuestra casa hablamos, lloramos, el me juro que no había echo nada d lo que mi hermano decía, y aun sabiendo que mentía le di la razón.

Con el paso de los días el enfermo, yo lo cuide con todo el amor que tenía y estuve a su lado como una verdadera esposa tenia que estar. Mi madre pidiéndome a todo momento que le dejara, mi hermano juzgándome…y Royce tan distante, sabia la razón, el ahora tenia una doble vida y todo el tiempo se lo dedicaba a ella, salía d casa alas 7am y llegaba a las 11pm alegando que era porque trabajaba doble turno para mantenerme, y yo, aun sabiendo que era mentira, fingiendo creerle.

Asta que un 17 de febrero, aun recuerdo bien la fecha, ya era de noche yo estaba jugando con Bolillo mi perrito, y llego mi prima Tanya con su cuñado Garrett, mi prima m invito a irme a quedar a su casa, pues al siguiente día quería que la acompañara al centro, yo no quería pues sabia que tendría problemas con Royce pues era muy celoso, sin embargo mi madre y ella m insistieron tanto que termine accediendo, rodeamos todo sendero pues ya era la hora en que Royce salía de su trabajo y no queríamos topárnoslo, esa noche m marco al celular, conteste y colgó, probablemente quería verificar que me había ido de casa.

Después d ese día mi vida cambio, el claro ya no quiso nada conmigo, y cómo mi depresión era tan grande decidí irme un tiempo a casa d mis primas, las Denalie, sin saber que ahí otra vida m esperaba, después d 2 semanas empecé a trabajar en una frutería, no era un gran trabajo pro suficiente para distraerme, para olvidar que lejos, en otro lugar y quizá con otra mujer, se encontraba el amor de mi vida, construyendo una vida…Sin mi.

Al paso de las días mi dolor x Royce era demasiado, aun existía, nada m hasia olvidarlo…asta que un día, sin que lo esperara ni lo imaginara, llego el. estábamos Tanya y yo afuera d su casa y mis ojos lo vieron, era el chico mas lindo que alguna vez vi, tenia el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, ojos de un color negro intenso, complexión delgada pero no demasiado, y una sonrisa que me hacia derretirme al instante…Su nombre era Damon.

Se acerco en bicicleta a nosotras, ellos empezaron a platicar y yo solo escuchaba, m flecho, no se, sentí una sensación extraña, Me gusto y mucho. A partir de ese día comencé a hacer bromas sobre el, bromas sobre un romance que trataba de crear en mi mente…y poco a poco comenzaba a olvidarme de Royce.

Pasaron las días y Tanya finalmente se digno a presentármelo, platicamos toda la noche… asta que nos dimos cuenta que eran las 6am. Todo el día no podía dejar d pensarlo era, no se, tan lindo y según el también yo le guste, toda la semana el estuvo yendo a visitarme incluso salimos un día, asta que m despidieron del trabajo.

Tanya, Kate y yo tuvimos que irnos a otra colonia pues habían tenido problemas con mi tía, ahí cometí mi peor error.  
Un día quede de verme con Damon y m dejo plantada, m enoje tanto que quedamos d vernos la sig. Semana y yo falte, ese día m vi con Royce, sin saber que ese día cambiarían tantas cosas…Estuvimos juntos y dormí a su lado, sintiendo sus brazos apretados a mi alrededor, aun sentía amor x el, para que mentir pro en realidad ya no quería una vida a su lado, pues también sentía algo x Damon, y sabia que la razón x la que estaba ahí era x despecho.

Varios días después Royce y yo decidimos ya no volver a vernos ni hablarnos.  
Me fui una semana d vacaciones a san Fernando, ya habían pasado 2 semanas y media después de que estuve con Royce y algo, estaba mal pues aun no llegaba mi periodo y yo tenia miedo aun así decidí no contarle nada a nadie.

cuando regrese a casa seguí ablando con Damon, asta que un día mi prima Kate m llamo muy enojada, furiosa a decir verdad, confundiéndome y rompiendo mi corazón en pedazos…Dos veces me habían visto la cara, dos veces me habían lastimado.

-¡Rose! Ya no le hables a Damon, es un mentiroso, te engaño, esta saliendo con Irina y no t ah dicho nada ¡Nos acabamos de enterar! –murmuro al teléfono con voz enojada e histérica, Yo m quede en silencio la verdad m dolió mucho, no podía creer que Damon también me había engañado-

-No lo sabia –susurre llena de tristeza- no te preocupes…no volveré a tener contacto con el, te lo prometo.

Estaba tan decepcionada de Damon, de la vida…De mi vida, estaba decepcionada de todo. Llame diciéndole que lo odiaba, que era un mentiroso y que no quería saber nunca mas de el…y al colgar sentí que el mundo se me venia encima, era demasiado para una sola persona, y yo ya había tenido suficiente de todo.

Mi hermana Katherine m apoyo tanto en eso así que muchos días después decidí contarle lo que estaba pasando conmigo, le conté que sospechaba estaba embarazada… y le pedí no le contara a nadie.

Una noche Katherine y yo fuimos a comprar de cenar y ya estando en la taquería llego Isobelle una súper amiga d mi hermana, iba acompañada de un primo. Nos llevaron ala casa y cuando llegamos mi mama y su novio Jared estaban afuera sentados, mi mama se veía muy molesta, había algo raro en su cara, y de inmediato m puse muy nerviosa.  
Quise pasar desapercibida, pro no lo logre de inmediato m detuvo sin que pudiese hacer nada.

-Rosalie, me hablo Royce y m dijo que tu le dijiste que quizá estabas embarazada y que x supuesto el se iba a hacer cargo y según las fechas si es de el –fije mis ojos en ella, fingiendo indiferencia aunque por dentro me moría de nervios-

-¿Y luego que? –murmure secamente-

-¿cómo y luego que? Dice que ustedes quedaron en ir a hacerse unos análisis mañana para ver si es verdad. ¿Porque no m habías dicho nada? -Me quede callada no sabia que decir x un momento creí que m habían descubierto, y aparte no sabia que contestar pues ni siquiera sabia si lo estaba o no, mire a Katherine e Isobelle, estaban muy serias y todos m veían, Katherine sabia lo que pasaba pro los demás no. Mire a mi mama y fingí estar muy enojada...por suerte era una excelente actriz-

-cómo le puedes creer a Royce es un mentiroso y tu lo sabes, Lo único que quiere es hacerme daño, ¡Lo odio!

Mi madre me miro fijamente, y yo estaba segura de que no se había creído nada, pero por suerte para cambiar de tema Katherine pidió permiso para que nos dejaran salir a casa de Alaric, el primo de Isobelle.  
Después de hacernos muchas preguntas accedió para que saliéramos. Ya en casa d Alaric se pusieron a tomar tequila y yo km que no queriendo también, lo que dejaba mi hermana yo m lo tomaba, no x diversión o porque m gustara, es solo que estaba muy enoja, y todos m preguntaban que si estaba embarazada y yo no quería que eso pasara, y si lo estaba mi intención era que con tanto alcohol abortara, pro para mi mala fortuna no paso.

Al siguiente día fuimos ala playa, había feria x las vacaciones de semana santa, sin importarme mis sospechas m subí a todos los juegos, y al caer la noche ya m sentía muy mal, camino a casa de Alaric n aguantaba el dolor lo único que quería era que se parara, bajarme y vomitar asta ms no poder. Cuando llegamos a casa de Alaric me recosté un rato y m quede dormida, al sig. Día ya n aguantaba, fuimos a casa de la mama de Isobelle m invitaron a comer seviche, solo le di una probada y ya no quise más, me metí a bañar y estaba piense y piense, m preguntaba cuanto tiempo tenia de embarazo, la verdad yo creía que era de antes d separarme de Royce, pues el día que estuvimos juntos m tome una pastilla, ya había asimilado que estaba embarazada y ahora el problema era cuando y cómo le iba a decir a todos.

La noche del 25 de abril, estaba en mi casa, esa noche llevaron merienda, tenia asco pro m urgía un vaso con leche, era inevitable sentir km se m hacia agua la boca al ver el bote de leche, y de inmediato m tome 2 vasos llenos, no pasaron ms de dos horas y ya estaba en el baño vomitando y cuando Stefan me sonrió ladinamente mirándome con burla.

-ándale Rose ya saliste con tu domingo 7.

Solo lo mire y pensé "asta aquí llego mi secreto"  
Cuando llegaron mi hermana, Isobelle y Alaric, mi madre les pidió que m llevaran al hospital. hay me hicieron un eco, y x supuesto estaba embarazada, no sabia si reír o llorar, no sabia como me sentía…Lo único que atine fue ver a mi madre, con la irritación y suplica en la mirada.

-Te lo regalo –susurre llena de vergüenza-

-No sabes lo que dices, Rosalie, tienes 8 meses para arrepentirte de lo que dices, ya veras que con el tiempo aprenderás a quererlo.

-¿estaba planeado? –cuestiono la enfermera mirando entre mi madre y yo-

-No, ella estaba casada pero se separo…y no lo sabíamos. –Respondió mi madre acariciando suavemente mi mano-

-Bueno, pues…suerte Señorita hale –deseo la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación-

Al salir todos m felicitaban, parecían muy felices menos yo, y Royce x supuesto n tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta, cada viernes m llevaba mandado, y m acompañaba al doctor, el me pidió que nos volviéramos a juntar, quería estar cada momento a mi lado, y que ese bebé creciera junto a el. Yo no quería pro fue tanta su insistencia que no m quedo ms que aceptar.

Los primeros meses estuvieron bien, a decir verdad era feliz con el, teníamos tantos planes queríamos hacer tantas cosas para nuestro bebé, ambos queríamos un niño pero lo que nos mandara dios era bienvenido. Cuando tenía ya 5 meses de embarazo nos mudamos a otra ciudad. Creímos que ahí nos iría mejor, primero vivimos en casa de una tía y después decidimos rentar, amueblamos y nos hicimos d cosas para la nueva bebé, si, con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta d que tendríamos una niña, a mi m gustaba la idea y a Royce también, estábamos muy emocionados con la llegada de ese nuevo ser.

No fue difícil adaptarme a esa nueva ciudad, salía mucho con mi tía, e hice amistad con los compañeros del trabajo de mi madre, incluso había un chico que de repente m sacaba uno que otro suspiro pro claro yo era casada y ante todo la fidelidad.

Cuando llego la ora de dar a luz ahí estaban todos vueltos locos, mi madre, Royce y mi abuelita estuvieron en el hospital, fueron los primeros de la familia que conocieron ala hermosa Lilian Katherine King Hale, era tan pequeña y frágil, claro desde recién nacida mostro su carácter, jamás olvidare ese día, porque tener un hijo es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

La primera semana con en casa fue fatal no x ella, si no x mi madre, se puso en un plan horrible, era mala, x todo nos hablaba mal y nos criticaba, fue tanta la presión que al fin la agarre en contra de Royce, quien en realidad no tenia la culpa de nada, yo estaba irritable no soportaba ni escuchar su voz, no quería ni que tocara ala bebé. Asta que una noche no pude ms y decidí que nos separáramos se que fui injusta pues el esperaba con tanto amor a Lilian y justo cuando nació yo lo aleje de ella. Aun así yo lo que quería era estar sola con mi bebé x el momento lo que menos necesitaba era aun hombre a mi lado.

Pasaron los meses y todo estaba muy bien, mi vida era muy tranquila al lado de mi bebé, un poco aburrida pro tranquila, no tenia que preocuparme de nada solo de mantener limpia la casa y de cuidar ah Lilian, para mí no había problema. Todos los días iba a casa de mi tía, veía tele, platicaba con mi bebé, y era la misma rutina de todos los días.

Asta que un día todo cambio, fui al trabajo de mi mama, a buscarla (trabajaba en un súper) km siempre pregunte x ella y m dijeron que estaba atrás en carnicería, fui a buscarla y ahí estaba ese chico que m sacaba suspiros. Era sencillamente…Perfecto. Tenia el cabello negro y rizado a corte militar, ojos imposiblemente azules, unos hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, y que decir de su cuerpo…Se notaba que iba al gym, sus bíceps se marcaban debajo de la delgada camiseta al igual que su abdomen…Lucia como un adonis.

-¿y mi mama? M dijeron que estaba aquí atrás –susurre nerviosamente, sintiendo su mirada en mi todo el tiempo-

-no esta –respondió secamente confundiéndome por completo-

-¿enserio? Pro m dijeron que aquí estaba.

-pues te mintieron –Respondió, con un ligero atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. Me di la vuelta y apenas m iba air cuando volví a oír su voz. Una voz gruesa y varonil-

-Era una broma, esta ahí detrás…Pásale –murmuro y soltó una atronadora carcajada-

Solo lo observe, y fui con mi mama, pasaron tantas cosas x mi mente, m había parecido tan lindo, no podía decir "Me gusto" porque no m había gustado pro m llamo mucho la atención.

Ah finales de marzo nos cambiamos de casa, cerca del trabajo de mi mama, ya para entonces era inevitable ver a "Emmy" así le llamaba mi mama, siempre quería ir a la carnicería solo para verlo, no m atrevía a hablarle, el en varias ocasiones m hacia bromas y yo actuaba indiferente, no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba sintiendo x el, siempre que lo veía le sonreía pro siempre muy discreta.

Un día salimos mi tía, mi madre y yo, cuando llegamos ala casa mi mama invito a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo a tomar, estaban afuera todos, mis tíos, mi madre y su amigo, yo estaba adentro viendo la tele, y de repente m dio x salir, pase la vergüenza de mi vida, pues vi a alguien ms ahí sentado, y yo creí que era otro amigo d mi mama el cual m caía muy mal.

Yo no le tome importancia así que empecé a cantar como toda una loca, cuando ya se fueron mis tíos me senté frente a ese desconocido y cual fue mi sorpresa, ese desconocido era Emmett, yo m quede impactada, no podía creerlo, Emmett ahí sentado y yo cantando como una estúpida.

-es Emmett –le susurre a mi madre con voz estrangulada-

-No puedo creerlo, Rose apenas se dio cuenta que eres tu Emmett. –Murmuro mi madre riendo, y haciendo que me sonrojara a más no poder-

Emmett solo se rio, y me miro, me dio tanta pena, aun no lo podía creer, Emmett y yo frente a frente, esa noche fue inolvidable, x primera vez platicamos y asta las 4am. Aunque solo había un pequeño detalle que m impedía estar a su lado... Era casado y tenía un hijo. Para algunas mujeres eso no es impedimento, eh conocido a varias y son felices aun a pesar d que andan con hombres casados, pro aun así era la primera vez que podía hacer algo así y no sabia que consecuencias tendría, aun no sabia que pasaría, si yo le gustaba a el, o si era capaz de serle infiel a su mujer.

Toda esa semana el estuvo yendo a mi casa, poco a poco sentí que ya estaba formando parte de mi vida pro tenia miedo pues el era casado y yo no quería problemas, Por el l momento éramos amigos y asta ahí todo estaba bien.  
1 semana después mi mama organizo otra de sus mega parties, así le llamábamos Katherine y yo a sus reuniones, y Emmett fue. Esa noche nos ausentamos, estuvimos en mi cuarto acostados, platicamos un buen rato, y estábamos jugando, yo lo abrase y el se medio quito y me miro con tristeza.

-no hagas eso porque m ases sufrir. –murmuro y me dejo sorprendida, pues yo no entendía el porque de ese comentario…Lo que menos quería era causarle dolor-

-porque dices eso -El acercándose me miro profundamente a los ojos, con esos ojos azules que me derretían por dentro, que me hacían perder el sentido-

-¿no te as dado cuenta?

-¿de que?

-de que me gustas mucho –finalmente confeso haciéndome perder el aliento ¿Yo le gustaba? ¿A el? ¿El adonis estaba interesado en una simple chica como lo era yo? Lo habíamos perdido todo-

-Tu también me gustas Emmett…Pero eres casado, y esto así no puede ser –susurre-

-A mi no me importa eso… ¿Te importa a ti? –cuestiono-

-No es que me importe demasiado pero…No quiero tener problemas Emmett.

-No vas a tener problemas –aseguro acercándose un poco mas a mi-

-¿Y si los tengo?

-Entonces simplemente te importa demasiado, ¿Verdad? –en su voz había un ligero tono de reproche que me sorprendió, nunca se había comportado así-

-No lo se –respondí-

-De acuerdo, entonces lo mejor es que me vaya –murmuro seriamente y se levanto de la cama, mi primer pensamiento fue que no quería que se fuera, pero yo no quería que le fallara a su familia, aunque de igual forma lo detuve…me gustaba demasiado y no podía permitir que se fuera-

-No, espera Emmett, no te vayas…-Lo mire suplicante y suspire cuando se sentó a mi lado y tomo mis manos entre las suyas- Tu también me gustas mucho, pero es que no quiero problemas… ¿Qué tal si tu mujer se entera?

-Ya te dije que no va a pasar nada –aseguro por segunda vez…Como si el lo pudiese saber-

-De acuerdo...-susurre sin saber si me arrepentiría de esa decisión-

-¿Entonces a ti también te vale? –cuestiono, me sentí un poco desilusionada por la pregunta…No era lo que yo esperaba, pero era algo, y eso estaba bien para mi-

-Si. –respondí, estaba muy emocionada…Estaba segura que a su lado experimentaría muchas cosas, sin saber que también sufriría demasiado-

Ya en la madrugada se despidió, según ya se iba, y lo acompañe a la puerta, aun no estaba segura de querer besarlo, pro me tomo de la cintura, me acerco a el y me dio el primer beso y ahí... justo en ese momento empezó La historia, NUESTRA HISTORIA DE AMOR. La noche voló, reímos, platicamos y cuando menos lo esperamos ya estaba saliendo el sol.

-No puedo creer que ya casi amanece. –murmuro Emmett mirándome levemente-

-Es cierto…el tiempo contigo pasa demasiado rápido, aunque…Te van a regañar en tu casa –me burle-

-No, no importa, no puedo creer que este aquí contigo Rose, abrazándote, besándote…Yo creí que nunca tendría una oportunidad contigo. –confeso mientras me miraba intensamente a los ojos, sonreí de lado y acaricie su mejilla algo rasposa por la barba insipiente…me gustaba-

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer.

No recuerdo bien los siguientes días, todo es una nube de felicidad y fantasía…Masajeábamos casi todo el día, claro, a escondidas puesto que por supuesto lo nuestro era un secreto, se lo conté a mi tía…puesto que ella era mi confidente, Katherine estaba ahí…así que también se entero.

En las noches pasaba por casa después del trabajo para platicar conmigo 5 minutos, pues tenia que llegar temprano a su casa, todo marchaba bien, parecía que había encontrado una vez ms el amor ideal, aunque después de unos días empezamos a tener problemas, porque yo lo quería de tiempo completo para mi y obviamente eso no podía pasar, pues era casado y yo lo supe desde un principio, poco a poco fui asimilando la situación y fui entendiendo que yo, que tanto odiaba las infidelidades, y que estaba en contra de las mujeres que andaban con hombres casados, estaba siendo una de ellas, una vez fui la victima, pro ahora era yo, yo era "la otra" , seguramente la esposa estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo sentí algún día, y me preguntaba ¿como puedes estar asiendo esto Rosalie? pro mi amor x el m impedía dejarlo, no podía creer que lo quisiera tanto en tan poco tiempo, pro bueno Cupido una vez mas izo de las suyas. Una vez en una de sus visitas de 5 minutos me di cuenta que en su cuello había una marca…Eso hizo que mi corazón se apretara con dolor…pero ¿Qué esperaba?

-¿y eso, Emmett?

-me lo izo mi esposa, pro yo no m di cuenta, porque llego en la mañana y ya cuando desperté ya estaba arriba de mi –respondió estúpidamente y quise patearlo de inmediato…El pequeño indefenso-

-ahí si pobrecito, al señor casi lo violan y el ni cuenta se da –murmure sarcásticamente-

-si me di cuenta pro ya cuando estaba arriba, y ni modo que le dijera que no.

"ni modo que le dijera que no" parecía insignificante pro esas palabras me dolieron mucho, y claro, que creía, que solo porque ya existía yo, ya no iba a estar con su mujer, es una locura, mientras no me había enterado de eso, todo estaba bien, pero a partir de ahí mis noches se volvieron infierno, no podía dormir de solo imaginar que en ese momento podían estar juntos, asiendo el amor, claro como la gran pareja que para todos eran.

Una tarde como todos los días paso a verme, ese día mi mama andaba de tarde en su trabajo, se que hice mal pro insistí para que se quedara, después de un rato Jasper se fue a jugar futbol, y nos quedamos solos, fuimos al cuarto para darle de comer a Lilian y nos recostamos, estábamos platicando y cuando menos lo esperamos ya nos estábamos besando apasionadamente, yo me subí sobre el, y el empezó a acariciarme, la temperatura se elevaba cada vez más, asta que algo m detuvo…No podía pasarme eso de nuevo.

-sin protección no ahí nada –murmure y me cruce de brazos-

El me mostro que traía protección en la cartera, y volvimos a empezar, yo sabia que no podía pasar nada ese día, pues Jasper ya no tardaba en llegar, pro me encantaba sentir Sus labios, Me gustaba y mucho la forma en que m besaba.  
Cuando escuchamos llegar a Jasper nos sentamos y actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado, el me miro y sonrió.

-Ya me voy Rose…

-ok ¿mañana nos masajeamos?

-si esta bien, pro espérate a que yo te mande msj ok.

-Lo que tu digas Emmett –sonreí y caminamos a la entrada, en cuanto llegamos lo abrase y me acerque a su oído- No vayas a terminar esto con tu mujer… ¿De acuerdo?

-No, esto lo tienes que terminar tu –murmuro sonriendo-

Fue muy bonito, y algo tonto haberle dicho que no terminara eso con su mujer, pues era ilógico, pro bueno a mi m gustaba pensar que seria yo quien terminara lo que comencé.  
Al siguiente día discutimos, yo andaba un poco medio dramática, y Emmett me dijo que su esposa ya medio sabía lo nuestro, pedirle a dios que su mujer lo dejara no era parte del trato, pro yo estaba tan desesperada y lo único que quería era tenerlo solo para mí.  
Una semana después, km todos los días desperté y hacer la misma rutina de siempre, ese día llego mi mama con su amiga Esme, ya para entonces mi mama había perdido su trabajo, estuvieron ahí la mayor parte de la tarde, comimos y después de un rato se fueron, esa noche mi mama se iba a quedar en casa de Esme Así que para mi no había ningún problema, Después de que se Fueron yo m acosté un rato a ver la tele, cuando de repente sonó mi celular era un msj de el.

-Hola, ¿que esta asiendo mi bebé aparte de extrañarme?

Me emocione tanto, me gustaba mucho cuando m enviaba ese Tipo De mensajes. Como no tenia saldo hice un trato con mi hermano, en una Hoja escribí una notita, fuimos ala tienda, como nadie sabia que yo le hablaba le pedí a Jasper que el se la diera, yo me fui al área de galletas y Jasper a carnicería, en cuanto le entrego la nota el me miro y sonrió, después de un rato llegue ala casa, estaba esperando la respuesta asta que de repente sonó mi cel.

-Ay mi Rosie hermosa no es que no quiera escaparme un momento contigo ya sabes que a mi me encantaría seria divino, pero solo quiero que pase un tiempo después de que tuve tantos pleitos con Mi esposa y entonces si nos damos una escapadita, a y si no pasa nada al rato paso para darte tus besitos por los cuales me encuentro loco por ti mi amor te amo tanto bebé nunca lo olvides TE AMO.

No fue la respuesta que hubiera querido pro igual, sabia que cuando estuviera ahí cambiaria de opinión.  
Poco antes de que llegara me puse linda, y cuando llego me miro boquiabierto, bueno, no era usual que usara una minifalda y una blusa roja entallada con tacones de infarto, además de los labios pintados de carmín.

-¿estas sola? –Cuestiono aun mirando mi atuendo-

-si ¿porque? –Respondí tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción-

-no es cierto Rose.

-De verdad Emmett, pásale para que veas.

-ah es verdad estas sola –murmuro y pude sentir sus ojos en mí nuevamente-

Me saque un poco de onda, pues que tenía que ver si estaba sola o no. Pro bueno no le tome importancia.  
Cuando llego Jasper se sentó a platicar con nosotros y después de un rato se Fue a dormir. Podría contar que paso el resto de la noche pro no tiene caso recordar igual y alguna idea se deben de dar. Lo único que puedo decir es que fue la noche mas mágica, romántica y especial que alguna vez tuve…Sentir sus manos en mi era mágico, era…Maravilloso, perfecto…Emmett era perfecto.

Varios días después se separo de su mujer, esa noche se armo un problemón grande, pues su hermana fue a mi casa a agredirme y su cuñada igual, me dijeron muchas cosas horribles y con justa razón, pues yo no tenía el derecho de haber destruido una familia.  
Después de ese día el cambio mucho, ya no era el mismo cariñoso y enamorado de antes, incluso hubo una ocasión en que encontré un msj en su celular dónde le decía a su hermano que tenia ganas de correr tras ella y rogarle que lo perdonara y volvieran otra vez. Me partió el alma ese msj, ahí me di cuenta que el a quien en realidad quería era a ella. Aun así día tras día luchaba x enamorarlo otra vez, nunca lo dejaba solo y siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo, pro tal parecía que para el eso no era suficiente. Una noche me dijo que se iría para san Luis, yo no lo podía creer.

-pero ¿porque? –Musite con la voz cortada-

-tu mama no m quiere y con ella nunca vamos a poder hacer nada juntos.

Era cierto que mi mama últimamente andaba un poco grosera y no le gustaba vernos juntos pro igual y a quien tenía que aguantar y con quien tenia que estar era conmigo y no con ella.  
No comprendía sus razones, y sobre todo no entendía porque cuando tanto quería a alguien ese alguien no era capaz de quererme lo suficiente a mí. Después de llorar un rato me quede dormida. Los siguientes días fueron fatales, me dedique a pedirle que no se apartara de mi lado pero fue en vano. Un día antes de irse estábamos comiendo, y yo le volví a pedir que no se fuera.

-ahí amor ya te dije que todo lo que hago lo hago x mi bebe.

-sabes que oí puede ser el ultimo día que nos vamos a ver –murmure tristemente-

-si es cierto.

- y entonces porque estamos tan tranquilos.

-No lo se.

Su forma de ser era tan agobiante, me sorprendía que fuera un poco frio conmigo después de todo el apoyo que yo le había dado, el trataba de hacerme creer que se sentía muy feliz a mi lado, pro su mirada m decía todo lo contrario.  
La noche que se fue, llego a mi casa, ese día estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, el se veía muy desesperado caminada de un lado al otro y se tocaba mucho las manos, se asomo x la ventana.

-ya mero deja de llover para irme –murmuro desesperadamente haciéndome enfadar un poco-

-tanta es tu maldita prisa x irte que asta lloviendo te quieres salir.

-¡si! –Me grito enfadado y de inmediato me sorprendí, pero…Era lo que tenia que pasar-

Hay comprendí que ya no tenia caso seguirlo deteniendo si el ya no quería nada conmigo. Después de un rato llegaron unos compañeros a recogerlo, me miro, y yo suponía que esa seria la ultima vez que hablaríamos…Era triste, trágico…Era lo peor que podía pasarme.

-nos vamos a seguir mensajeando?

-no se, lo ms seguro es que no, porque ya no voy a tener saldo.

-bueno... Ya me voy Rose.

-adiós Emmett.

-ahí Rose, ya te volviste a quedar sola otra vez –murmuro Jasper mirándome con lastima-

Me levante y me encerré en el cuarto, de inmediato rompí en llanto, sentía que mi vida se estaba yendo tras de el y yo ahí sentada sin poder hacer nada, no quería que eso estuviera pasando, pro tampoco quería detenerlo mas, sentía que lo correcto era dejarlo ir.  
Pasaron los días y yo caí en una depresión terrible, los siguientes 2 días no salí para nada de la recamara, no tenia ganas ni siquiera de ver salir el sol ni menos la luna, me sentía muy mal, x no poder entender a Lilian, pues sabia que ella me necesitaba tanto, y yo... Yo no tenia fuerzas para seguir adelante. Asta que un día mi tía m rescato de esa terrible soledad.

-levántate vámonos ala casa no puedes seguir aquí sola te va hacer daño.

Me fui unos días a su casa y la verdad me ayudo mucho ya no m sentía tan decaída y al menos con ella tenia compañía.  
Días después me salió un viaje a san Fernando para la graduación de Katherine, pro había un problema 2 días antes, Emmett había vuelto, me fue a buscar a mi casa con tanta negatividad, estaba seguro de que lo que yo sentía era obsesión y no amor.

-sabes que si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ahora y ya déjate de cosas. –murmure enojada mirándolo con decisión, estaba cansada de sus juegos-

-no, no tengo nada que decirte, pro la verdad yo creo que lo que sientes si es una obsesión.

-pues si es o no ahora que me vaya a san Fernando se me va a pasar no te apures. –Respondí dejándolo solo fuera de mi casa-

Me dejo pensando mucho sobre eso de la obsesión quizá tenia razón pues yo no quería dejarlo ir, pro igual si hubiera sido obsesión creo que lo hubiera olvidado en el tiempo en que se fue.

El viaje a san Fernando me callo como anillo al dedo, en parte porque vi a mi amiga del alma ala cual extrañaba mucho, Bella, y por otra parte porque mi relación con Emmett cambio mucho y para bien. Me llamaba todos los días y me hablaba tan bonito en su voz se escuchaba amor. Y en parte aprendí a manejarlo bien, nada ms se ponía negativo y le comentaba que quizá m quedaría allá y con eso tenia para calmarse. Todo marchaba bien, lo que no m gustaba mucho era que la gente aun hablara y hablara mal de el incluso en una ocasión mi abuelita me izo un comentario que me enojo tanto.

-no sientes feo destruir una familia. –Musito una noche durante la cena, Katherine me miro sorprendida y sonrió, diciéndome con la mirada que no le tomara importancia, "Y a usted que le importa si me siento mal o no, es mi problema" Quise gritarle, pero sin embargo aun sentía respeto por ella-

-pues la verdad no, por que cuando yo lo conocí el ya se estaba separando así que yo no tuve nada que ver –respondí fingiendo tranquilidad-

-pues pobres mujeres que dan la vida x ellos para que luego los dejen x otras.

Quise hacer que no m importo ese comentario así que vi a Katherine y sonreí. Se que no fui muy sincera con ella, pues yo había sido la culpable de su separación pro igual y a ella no le interesaba mi vida, aunque se que lo izo x despecho pues mi abuelito la había dejado x otra también. Pro aun así no deje que me afectara su comentario.

Y mientras tanto Emmett y yo seguíamos igual, a veces yo ocasionaba pleitos pues sabios que el era quien m pedía que ya no peleáramos y eso me gustaba, una tarde me llamo y actué con indiferencia para hacerlo sufrir…quería que pagara todo lo que me había hecho.

-oye no se tu pro yo siento que esto ya no da para ms.

-Pero Rose… ¿Por qué dices eso amor?

-no se, siempre peleamos y nuestras platicas ya no tienen sentido.

-es x la distancia, vas a ver que ahora que vuelvas todo va a cambiar lo podemos volver a intentar.

-¿y si no funciona?

Yo aun te quiero y estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Se que soné chantajista, pro m gustaba escuchar eso de su boca, y ms m gustaba sentir que ahora quien hacia sufrir era Yo.  
Los días pasaban y me sentía la desesperación x verlo otra vez, estuve casi un mes allá hasta que x fin. Llego el día de regresar y volvernos a ver. Cuando m subí al autobús la verdad m sentía bien triste incluso llore, no se, sabia que iba a extrañar mucho a mi prima Victoria y ms a mi amiga Bella, m harían tanta falta pues a su lado no existía la tristeza pro igual no había modo de quedarme y x otra parte traía mucho sentimiento porque mi hermana se había ido a vivir con su novio después de su graduación y no se eso m daba mucho sentimiento, pues yo no quería que Katherine terminara igual que yo.

Mientras pasaban los horas el sentimiento iba desapareciendo y mi desesperación empezaba a crecer pues ya quería llegar y ver a Emmett pues antes de subirme al autobús hable con el y me dijo "AL RATO TE VEO" y eso me emociono tanto pues hacia ya mucho que no m lo decía.

Llegue x fin, mi mama fue x mi ala central y de ahí nos fuimos ala casa, y x fin llego la ahora, estaba jugando con Lilian y de repente vi que se paro en la puerta, yo volteé y el me sonrió, me salí para afuera con el y platicamos un rato, no pude estar mucho tiempo con el pues mi mama me metió temprano. Me sorprendió mucho su actitud, no parecía el mismo Emmett que había dejado ase un mes, pro lo que ms m sorprendió fue que en ningún momento escuche mencionar el "YA ME BOI" que tan mal m caía y tanto lo identificaba. Sabia que algo bueno nos esperaba pues no en baño dios nos había puesto esa prueba tan grande.

Mientras ms pasaban los días, mi vida ms cambiaba, mi mama casi ya no estaba en casa poco a poco se fue desatendiendo de nosotros, asta llegar al punto de tener que acostumbrarnos a estar solos. A mi eso me aguataba mucho no por mi, sino x Jasper pues el solo tenia 14 anos y estoy segura no estaba listo para vivir solo, el aun necesitaba a mi mama.

Pro en fin en ese aspecto estaba triste y Emmett me alivianaba bastante, pues gracias a dios el m apoyo mucho, si no tenia dinero el me daba y si no tenia para comer nos compraba gracias a dios el siempre estuvo ahí.  
La verdad había cambiado bastante, parecía que haberme ido le había servido para recapacitar y sentir lo que yo sentí cuando el se fue. Ahora siempre m decía TE AMO, nos empezamos a llevar muy bien siempre nos reíamos de todo, asta de la ms mínima ocurrencia.

Nos veíamos un día si, y un día no, la verdad no importaba que un día no nos viéramos, porque el día que nos veíamos, dejábamos los problemas aun lado, nos recibíamos con una sonrisa y en fin solo éramos EL Y YO.

Parecía que todo era felicidad a su lado asta que llego el día en que m confeso toda la verdad de porque la actitud de antes, me dijo que cuando se fue le rogo a su esposa que volvieran y ella no quiso, que a mi m quería pro no lo suficiente que x la que en realidad sufría era x su esposa y m dijo muchas cosas ms pro la verdad aun me duele contarlas.

Me puso muy triste escuchar eso, pro ala vez me reanimo mucho pensar que el había sido sincero conmigo, y como siempre me decía, no quería que hubieran secretos entre nosotros. Aun así no podía evitar estar triste y al siguiente día le conté porque andaba así me miro y sonrió.

-estas loca -Me abrazo y me dio un beso ahí supe que no tenían porque afectarme los problemas del pasado si ahora lo que importaba era el presente-

Día a día todo mejoraba, cuando nos veíamos se quedaba toda la noche con migo asta los 4:30am platicábamos, reíamos incluso llorábamos, nos amábamos en cuerpo y el alma y sobre todo día a día tratábamos de aceptar que en unos meses el tendría que volver a san Luis pues su bebé tenia problemas con el habla y había que llevarlo a una escuela especial y sobre todo necesitaba su apoyo, siempre que el hablaba de eso se le nublaba la mirada, los ojos se le ponían llorosos y la voz se le cortaba, me decía que le dolía mucho tener que irse, pro que tampoco podía dejar solo a su bebé, me dolía mucho esa situación pro tenia que comprenderlo así que trataba de ser fuerte y le daba ánimos.

-yo se que te duele, a mi también pro un hijo es un hijo y aunque este yo el te necesita, y mucho ms así que no lo puedes dejar solo.

Con los días fuimos asimilando todo. El me pidió que lo esperara, me dijo que tenia muchos planes, quería que me fuera con el pro lo principal era llegar y encontrar trabajo y un lugar dónde vivir lejos de su familia, pues ellos ya sabían nuestra historia y no quería que me fueran a tratar mal. Aunque a el y a mi ya no nos importaba el que diría la gente, de echo ya ni nos escondíamos, podíamos pasar frente a todos y a el ya ni le importaba si lo veían o no.

quería que ya no nos viéramos tan seguido, pues poco a poco quería ir desacostumbrándome a ya no verlo, tenia tanto miedo, no quería volver a deprimirme km aquella vez tenia miedo a que después de haber sido tan feliz a su lado, volviera a quedarme sola y triste. Cuando le dije que no quería que nos viéramos tan seguido me miro como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-estas loca quiero aprovechar estos últimos días a tu lado.

Y así fue, ya no nos veíamos cada tercer día, ya casi siempre iba a diario. Mientras Jasper no se dormía se la pasaba jugando con Lilian incluso ni me prestaban atención a mi y ya cuando Lilian y Jasper se dormían, aprovechábamos para platicar abrazarnos y aprovecharnos x completo. Incluso cuando pasaban los carros y nos veían afuera sentados el tomaba esa actitud graciosa que tanto me gustaba y los miraba retadoramente.

-¿que? ¿Nunca han visto a dos enamorados sentados afuera a estas horas de la madrugada o que?

Me parecía tan gracioso que hiciera esos comentarios.  
De repente cambiamos nuestra vida, ya vivíamos de noche y dormíamos de día, aunque era una lastima que ya nos quedaba muy poco tiempo juntos y nunca se canso de pedirme que lo esperara y que no le fuera a fallar ahora que no estuviera.  
El ultimo día que estuvimos juntos, llego ms temprano, fuimos al parque y estuvimos ahí un rato, después fuimos a casa de mi tía, platicamos y después de un rato nos fuimos ala casa.  
Llegamos, hice de cenar, comimos. Todo parecía estar tranquilo como si no estuviéramos ah horas de decirnos adiós.

-amor nuestro ultimo día juntos y esta todo bien aburrido.

-Es verdad –murmuro y ambos reímos-

Me acosté en sus piernas, el me empezó a acariciar el cabello, no m quitaba la vista de encima y yo no m quitaba de la mente que jamás lo volvería a ver, el prometía que iba a volver, pro en realidad nadie m aseguraba nada así que no podía evitar sentirme así.  
Como a las 2am nos fuimos a caminar al parque nos sentamos bajo un árbol y estábamos platicando, me dijo que se sentía muy triste.

- no me quiero ir.

- ya te dije que tu bebé te necesita y ni modo.

- pro yo te quiero bastante y la verdad no quiero dejar de verte.

-pues yo tampoco Emmett pro ni modo dios x algo ase los cosas y a lo mejor algo mejor nos tiene para el futuro.

-pues si, pro aun así no puedo evitar sentirme así.

Seguimos caminando y nos fuimos ala casa cuando llegamos Emmett ya estaba dormido, el me abrazo y me empezó a besar y así nos entregamos x ultima vez. Cuando terminamos el me abrazo.

- ya me tengo que ir –susurro y pude sentir la tristeza en su voz-

-ya se y sabes no quiero llorar ni deprimirme como la vez pasada.

- yo tampoco quiero llorar pro se me ase que no lo podre evitar.

-Entonces…-musito y me miro sin saber que decir, sonreí de lado y lance mis brazos alrededor de su cuello-

-ahí ya no m digas nada, nos volveremos a ver –prometí y lo bese suavemente-

- te voy a extrañar bastante, en cerio no se porque te amo tanto.

-yo también te amo y igual te voy a extrañar bastante.

- quisiera que el tiempo pasara volando para que llegue el día en que te pueda llevar con migo.

Me quede callada y fije mi vista en sus ojos azules, no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo ir…Había sido corto e intenso…Y necesitaba mucho mas.

- ya me voy…Te amo Rose. –susurro y mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente-

-yo también te amo Emmett –solloce- , no m vallas a olvidar y x favor acuérdate que aquí te voy a estar esperando.

- jamás, jamás te voy a olvidar, siempre te voy a llevar aquí conmigo.

Y- ya vete porque no quiero que me veas llorar.

Me miro fijamente y empezó a caminar, empezó a alejarse de mi, yo me metí ala casa, me senté y rompí en llanto, llore y llore ah ms no poder, me sentía muy triste pro al menos m quedaba el consuelo de que prometió volver un día.  
Cuando amaneció me envío un msj diciéndome que ya iba en el autobús, y que cuando se fue iba llorando. QE no lo había podido evitar, y seguí llorando mientras lo sentía alejarse de mí…de mi vida…por no sabia cuanto tiempo.

Y yo mientras tanto tratando de ser fuerte, distrayéndome con otras cosas para no deprimirme, el me hablaba seguido y siempre me recordaba que tuviera mucha paciencia que en un ano ms o menos quería venir otra vez y llevarme ya con el.  
Por mi parte lo extrañaba bastante sentía que me hacia mucha falta, pro también entendía que debía ser fuerte.  
Con el paso de los días mi vida empezó a cambiar una vez ms, pues como mi mama ya de plano no nos veía decidimos irnos con mi papa, el me metió ala escuela y con el paso del tiempo eh ido acomodando mi vida un poco.

Hoy en día ase ya un mes desde que nos dijimos adiós, aun siento que lo extraño y me ase falta pro al menos ya me distraigo asiendo otras cosas como yendo ala prepa y cuidando al cien a Lilian.

De Damon lo ultimo que supe fue que se caso con Irina y tuvieron un bebé de la edad de Lilian. Y de Royce…solo me llama para saber de la niña, ya nunca platicamos sobre volver, pro espero que le vaya bien si algún día se vuelve a enamorar y forma otra familia.

Y de Emmett…Aun nos hablamos, al final decidimos dejárselo todo al destino, ambos perdimos las esperanzas. Ya no hablamos tan seguido solo 1 vez x semana o poco ms. El aun dice que me ama y que me extraña y la verdad yo también. Un día le dije que ya lo quería olvidar y el solo m respondió con un "Yo jamás te quiero olvidar" Que me rompió el corazón.

No se cuando acabara nuestro amor, y tampoco se si pronto podre volver amar, lo único que le pido a dios es que día a día me de ms fortaleza para poder seguir luchando y estudiar para poder sacar adelante a Lilian que ahora y x siempre será mi motivo para seguir adelante.  
No digo 'fin'…esta historia aun Sigue, solo espero que cuando pase el tiempo y escriba la segunda parte, mi vida ya este totalmente acomodada y sea completamente feliz nuevamente con Emmett y mi pequeña Lilian a mi lado.

_**Bueno…¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto? En lo personal…Me habría gustado un final feliz, pero en la vida real no siempre hay finales felices, y esta es una historia real…Lo siento si se me escapo alguna que otra palabra mal escrita…era demasiada mala ortografía y yo estaba cansadita t.t **_

_**Aunque talvez alla segunda parte…Si ustedes la piden y la autora me da permiso…la escribiré :3 **_

…_**Por cada RR es una patada en el culo a Emmett e.e' si, se que es el prota y todo pero hay dios como lo odio al maldito zángano ¬¬' es un cerdo asqueroso sin remedio, y ojala Rose lo deje y se quede con Royce…cof cof Royce es Emmett en "Si no te hubieras ido" cof cof **_

_**Bueno, sin mas que decir, les digo que dejen sus RR…Es muy importante para mi.**_

_**I'm Nothing without you…Xoxo, Kristen Swan.**_


End file.
